


the darkness doesn't wear dresses (i told you this so many times)

by hirohide_fujimiya



Category: Abingdon Boys School (Band), BUCK-TICK
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 09:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15638145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirohide_fujimiya/pseuds/hirohide_fujimiya
Summary: Атсуши опыстылела чертова жизнь и чертова смерть; Нишикава же просто свалился как снег на больную голову.





	the darkness doesn't wear dresses (i told you this so many times)

От лежащей поперек него руки отвратительно несет смесью дешевого флер д'оранджа и прокисшего виски. Ужасно болит шея, простреливает тупой болью куда-то в затылок, укачивает как на волнах.  
Море волнуется раз, море волнуется...  
\- Я не собираюсь повторять, Атсу. Если сейчас же не поднимешь свой царский зад и не откроешь дверь, я снесу ее к чертовой матери, клянусь.  
Два.  
Чертово море, как же ты глубоко.  
Грозный голос Имая не вяжется с гребаной заботой во взгляде бегающих из стороны в стороны маленьких глазок; еще чуть-чуть - и лопнет, как раздутый мыльный пузырь.  
Атсуши зябко кутается в огромный халат, честно утащенный из какого-то отеля во время прошлогоднего тура (и кто только догадался его притащить?), с нарастающим шумом в ушах наблюдая за мелькающим туда-сюда Хисаши. Тот снова блестит, словно дешевая новогодняя елка в пригородном супермаркете, и Атсуши не выдерживает, хватает его за переливающийся пиджак:  
\- Сними эту дрянь. Не могу смотреть.  
\- Посмотри лучше на себя, Атсу. А ну пошла отсюда! - Хисаши раздраженно выворачивается угрем из его хватки и пихает оторопевшей шлюхе сто евро; та поджимает губы, поспешно натягивает разноцветные шмотки, выдергивает купюру и гордо протискивается между ними в коридор, пошатываясь на высоченных каблуках. - И дверь захлопни! - орет он вслед, и дверь громко ударяется о косяк.  
Атсуши идет на кухню, по дороге хватая пробегающего Тсубаки; тот забирается ему на плечо и обвивается теплой лианой вокруг плеч.  
\- У тебя есть ровно сутки, чтобы привести себя в порядок, - отчеканивает Хисаши, заслоняя дверной проем; Атсуши легко отодвигает его в сторону и залезает в пустой холодильник. - Ты вообще меня слушаешь?  
\- Нет, - честно отвечает Атсуши; голова раскалывается, вступать в дискуссии с разъяренным Имаем нет никакого желания. Он отворачивается и удивленно охает, когда Хисаши с характерной для него прытью оказывается рядом и всем телом притирает его к столешнице. Атсуши инстинктивно отклоняется назад, упираясь бедрами в прохладный мрамор и хватаясь за край стола.  
\- Не играй со мной, Атсу, - шипит Хисаши, прищуриваясь зло и с каким-то обещанием; Атсуши вздрагивает и отклоняется сильнее. - Если завалишь завтрашнюю встречу, клянусь, я отделаю тебя прямо на этом столе.  
Зря.  
Зря ты, Хиса, полез в жерло, тебе тут не рады.  
Хисаши явно не осознает, как и когда они поменялись местами; Атсуши вжимается в него бедрами, удерживая за руки и разложив на столе.  
\- Что за встреча? - вкрадчиво, ласково спрашивает он, склонившись над Имаем и глядя в расширившиеся, стремительно темнеющие глаза. Он медленно ведет рукой вдоль его бедра, заставляя обхватить себя ногами за пояс и удерживая руки Хисаши у него за головой второй рукой.  
\- Из новых... Достаточно заурядно, - с трудом отвечает Хисаши, глядя на него широко раскрытыми помутневшими глазами.  
Заводится он моментально.  
Что, Хиса, неужели до сих пор?..  
Внутренняя тварь смеется злобно и удовлетворенно; Атсуши ведет плечом, позволяя халату чуть открыть ключицы - в пределах разумного.  
Предлагая, но не обещая.  
Хисаши шумно сглатывает, с трудом переводя взгляд вверх и нервно кусая губы.  
Замечательно.  
\- Чего ты хочешь от меня? - шепчет Атсуши ему в губы. - Хочешь, завтра я надену платье и станцую?  
\- Ты дьявол, Атсу. Иди к черту, слышишь?! Иди! К черту!  
Атсуши громко хохочет, отойдя от стола, пока Хисаши судорожно поправляет одежду, натягивая пиджак чуть ли не до колен. На щеках цветет лихорадочный румянец, делая его, в общем-то, не красивое лицо неожиданно соблазнительным и нежным; Хисаши выглядит совсем молодым, и Атсуши даже любуется им, идя следом, пока тот не выбегает из квартиры.  
Атсуши уже собирается идти досыпать - до утра осталось всего-ничего - как дверь распахивается, и Хисаши снова залетает в квартиру. Атсуши удивленно приподнимает бровь, но молчит.  
\- Завтра в 6 вечера заедет машина, я договорился с Митсу-куном. Телефон Таканори скину, позвонишь, тебя пропустят.  
\- Таканори?  
\- Вокалист.  
\- Заурядный, как и группа? - уточняет Атсуши, и Хисаши хмыкает.  
\- Язва.  
\- Поэтому и любишь.  
\- Поэтому и люблю.  
\- Прости.  
Хисаши отмахивается и идет к двери; почему-то Атсуши кажется, что поникшие узкие плечи вздрогнули.  
Хисаши оборачивается, держась за дверь.  
\- Таканори твой фанат. Мальчик любит тебя, не заставляй его разочаровываться в твоем светлом образе.  
\- Все они любят, - усмехается Атсуши, а Хисаши лишь пожимает плечами.  
\- Но вот кого любишь ты?  
Холод.  
И море.  
Атсуши холодно.

Утро весьма предсказуемо начинается в то время, когда приличные люди вроде Имая давным-давно чинно прихлебывают суп на омерзительно чистенькой, вылизанной до скрипучего блеска кухне. В квартире в воздухе - словно изморось, хотя на улице вовсю расцветает пыльный май; стылый воздух свивается кольцами под ногами, ластится к ладоням.  
Все окна настежь.  
Странное ощущение тревоги засело где-то под ребрами, ворочается раскаленной проволокой - не вдохнуть, не выдохнуть. Атсуши зажмуривается и мысленно считает до десяти.  
Раз, два.  
Море волнуется...  
Три.  
Снова сбивается.  
Чертов Имай вытряхнул все карманы и ящики, сигарет нет, хоть Атсуши и бросил давно - год прошел, но в голове туман вязкий, промозглый.  
Не выбраться.  
Атсуши выходит из дома почти бегом, на ходу надевая солнечные очки, и стягивает волосы в неаккуратный хвост.  
Не беги, Атсу, от своей тени.  
Раскаленный обеденным солнцем воздух забивает туман, тот сворачивается спокойной гладью, рассыпается искрами под ногами; узел в груди сжимается сильнее.  
Улицы непривычно многолюдны; низко склонив голову, Атсуши быстро лавирует среди разношерстной толпы, внимательно разглядывая брусчатку, и не сразу замечает, что оказался на пустой крохотной улочке, забитой семейными лавочками и ларьками. Здесь настолько спокойно, словно в другом мире, и Атсуши несколько минут просто стоит, засунув руки в карманы и закрыв глаза.  
"Встреча," - словно удар, мысль бьет настолько резко, что Атсуши вздрагивает. Солнце медленно близится к горизонту.  
\- Не подскажете, сколько времени? - кажется, задать вопрос невозмутимым тоном не вышло - парень, сидящий на бордюре в паре шагов от него, чуть не давится печеньем и с удивлением смотрит на него.  
Тебя не узнают, Атсу. Все в порядке, успокойся.  
Спину словно окатывают ледяной водой. Атсуши делает глубокий вдох и поправляет очки, мотает головой, отбрасывая выбившуюся прядь волос со лба.  
\- Полдвенадцатого.  
Голос чуть хрипловатый, с характерной ленцой прокативший на языке мягкую звонкую "а" и чуть дрогнувший на последнем слоге, когда парень поднимает на него взгляд; он широко распахивает глаза и как-то весь подбирается, передернув плечами, во взгляде мелькает что-то, что Атсуши не успевает уловить.  
Страх?  
Или...  
Глаза красивые, глубокие, словно горное озеро; Атсуши невольно смотрит на него несколько секунд, не моргая.  
Омут смотрит на него в ответ.  
Резко становится холодно; изморось льется, вьется туманом, злобно скалясь, нависает над ними душным маревом.  
Атсуши не выдерживает, разворачивается одним коротким слитым движением, разрывая болезненный контакт, уходит быстро, не оглядываясь.  
Боясь потеряться.  
Одного омута вполне достаточно, спасибо, сыт по горло, чужого не надо, не возьму.  
Он успевает вылететь из переулка унизительно испуганной тенью, когда слышит легкие шаги позади себя; ему даже не надо оборачиваться, чтобы понять, кто (что?) стоит у него за спиной.  
Тьма внутри ворочается неспокойно, вопросительно приподнимая голову.  
\- Чем могу помочь? - говорит он сухо и почти равнодушно.  
\- Вы уронили. - какая-то бумажка ветхая, мятая. Чек?  
Не надо, пожалуйста.  
Noli me tangere.

Почти весь чек состоит из одних лимонов и клементинов, даже страшно смотреть.  
"Ненавижу цитрусовые", - почти говорит Атсуши, но в последний момент передумывает; парень смешно и очень серьёзно хмурится, сверкая ярко-зелеными всполохами в невозможных глазах, смотрит неотрывно, покусывая губу.  
Что же у тебя на уме, черт тебя дери...  
А дождь действительно собирается, только Атсуши не страшно совсем, он давно уже вода мертвая, словно чернильная, а зонта как не было, так и нет, забыл где-то в прошлой жизни.  
Они прощаются как-то нелепо, скомкано, словно знакомы сто лет и разъезжаются на тысячи километров в разные концы разных миров. Атсуши пожимает хрупкие пальцы, дрогнувшие в его ледяной ладони, задержав их в холодном объятии чуть дольше приличного. От чужого прикосновения мутит, узел сжимается и сжимается, туман обвивает их руки плотным кольцом, спаивая почти намертво облачной цепью. Атсуши раздраженно встряхивает головой и медленно разжимает ладонь, отступая в темноту цветущего дня.  
На этот раз тишина не пытается его остановить.  
Почему-то Атсуши испытывает нечто похожее на сожаление.  
И на болезненный интерес.

Телефон надрывается иксовской вечной любовью, стоящей в качестве персонального рингтона на номере Хисаши; тот долго дулся и краснел, узнав об этом, явно не оценив шутку "ненавижу-тебя-идиот" Атсуши, что было весьма символично.  
Все-таки Атсуши всегда фанатично относился к символам.  
\- Да, - лениво отвечает он, чистя яблоко одной цельной зеленой кожурой и зажимая трубку между щекой и плечом.  
\- Я очень рад, что ты больше не валяешься в невменяемом состоянии в обнимку со своими кошками. Как поживает Тсубаки-сан?  
\- Жрет, - флегматично отвечает Атсуши.  
\- Замечательно. Советую подъехать сегодня пораньше, чтобы провести хотя бы один прогон.  
Чертов Имай, вечно скачет с темы на тему. Кожура обрывается, и Атсуши кидает нож в раковину.  
\- Никаких прогонов.  
\- Как знаешь. Хотя, зная тебя и не зная их от слова совсем, я бы, все-таки...  
\- Я все сказал.  
\- Хорошо, - покорно соглашается Хисаши.  
Хоть и вспыльчивая, противная зараза, но сговорчивый.  
Всегда поддержит.  
О чем ты, Атсу, ты же прекрасно понимаешь, в чем тут дело.  
\- Атсу, если у тебя... какие-то проблемы, скажи мне. Я всегда с тобой, ты же знаешь, - словно подслушав его мысли, тихо и как-то неуверенно говорит Имай.  
Словно прощупывая почву под ногами.  
\- Я сделаю все, что ты попросишь. Я же тебя...  
Молчи, молчи!  
Чтоб тебя.  
\- Все в порядке, Хиса, правда, - резко обрывает его Атсуши и морщится, когда Хисаши прерывисто вздыхает в трубку. - Просто устал.  
Не надо, Хиса. Не надо больнее.  
\- Ладно, как знаешь. Я не могу ни на чем настаивать, - снова горестно вздыхает Имай. - Тогда подъезжай к половине седьмого, номер скинул. Не забудь позвонить этому Нишикаве, когда подъедешь.  
\- Будет сделано, мой генерал.  
\- Идиот, - Хисаши улыбается, по голосу слышно. Его улыбку всегда слышно, она у него заразительная, словно лучики разбегаются.  
Чужое солнце.  
Атсуши кладет трубку и наливает себе Medoc 1989 года.  
Подарок Хисаши, какая ирония.  
Почему-то становится очень смешно, но Атсуши не хочется смеяться.  
Митсу-кун точен как швейцарские часы - ровно в шесть вечера Атсуши видит из окна подъезжающий черный мерседес. Дождь льет сплошной стеной, он моментально вымокает до нитки, выскочив из подъезда в одной черной рубашке и потертых любимых джинсах. Волосы сразу свиваются крупными кольцами, прилипают к шее, тонкие струйки стекают за воротник. Несколько минут Атсуши стоит, подставив лицо разверзнувшемуся небу, пригорошням крупных ледяных капель. Митсу-кун терпеливо ждет в машине, не бросаясь к нему с зонтом наперевес, за что Атсуши ему благодарен по гроб жизни.  
Посмотри в глаза чудовищ, и они отведут взгляд первыми.  
Атсуши устраивается за водителем на скрипучем от воды кожаном сидении и прикрывает глаза. Митсу-кун молчалив и явно очень тактичен, во всяком случае любопытные взгляды на себе Атсуши не ловит.  
Все-таки Хисаши вышколил своих как надо, а надо очень и очень своеобразно.  
В соответствии с запросами великого и ужасного.  
Приятного аппетита, Атсу. Смотри, не подавись своей трагедией на одного актера.  
В трубке слышится неясная возня, как будто телефон выхватывают друг у друга человек семь как минимум, шорох и громкий, драматично ломающийся шепот "это он?", "бери, чего мне суешь, хотел же сам говорить - вперед".  
\- Алло?.. - голос нарочито надменный, гласная "а" тянется лениво, но не манерно, скорее сладко-солено, как ореховая нуга. Почему-то именно эта растянутая, призрачно знакомая гласная заставляет узел внутри сделать кульбит.  
Где же...  
Туман заинтересованно поднимает голову.  
\- Мистер Нишикава? - спокойно говорит Атсуши привычно на западный манер, не успев схватить себя за длинный язык. На другом конце трубки как-то жалобно и судорожно втягивают воздух сквозь зубы. - Попросите ваших уважаемых секьюрити пропустить мою скромную персону через служебный вход, а то на улице ливень, как вы уже наверняка успели заметить.  
\- К...конечно, мистер Сакурай, - заминается мальчик, но быстро берет себя в руки. - Извините за неудобства, сами понимаете, служебный вход только для своих... - он осекается, когда Атсуши, не сдержавшись, хмыкает вслух. По голосу ведь едва исполнилось 25, а гонора столько, что на половину Японии хватит да еще останется. Чертовы ньюфаги, стоит пустить их в мало-мальски приличное место, все - короли этой жизни.  
\- Я везде свой, крошка, - ласково мурлычет он, понижая голос; из трубки доносится сосредоточенное сопение. - И я не намерен ждать.  
Он скидывает звонок, и буквально через несколько секунд дверь распахивается; в проем высовывается лохматая голова.  
\- Сакурай-сан?  
\- Мистер Нишикава? - вопросом на вопрос отвечает Атсуши, и лохматый парень неопределенного возраста отрицательно мотает головой.  
\- Я - Киши Тошиюки, можно просто Киши, - легкомысленно улыбается он.  
Сразу становится как-то спокойнее; узел медленно ослабляется, и Атсуши неожиданно для себя улыбается в ответ.  
Они идут по длинному, плохо освещенному коридору с мигающими под потолком офисными лампами. Киши трещит без умолку на протяжении всего пути до гримерной с позолоченной табличкой "VIP" на вычурной, обитой дорогой карминовой кожей; она выглядит словно какой-то внеземной портал в этой забытой всеми гребаными богами реальности.  
\- Ваша гримерная, Сакурай-сан, - весело сообщает Киши, толкая роскошную дверь тощей ногой в тяжелом армейском ботинке. - Сейчас Танака-сан прибежит, подождите пару минуточек, она у нас невероятная, гримирует в шесть секунд!...  
\- Замечательно, - устало прерывает восторженный поток дифирамбов в адрес незнакомой Танаки-сан Атсуши. - Я подожду.  
\- Супер, - сияя, словно начищенный йен, Киши пытается вылететь в коридор, но Атсуши успевает поймать его за лацкан блестящего рваного пиджака. - Ой!  
\- Где же ваш уважаемый Нишикава, Киши-кун? - вкрадчиво и крайне доброжелательно осведомляется Атсуши; Киши хитро сверкает глазами и ухмыляется:  
\- Ушел в себя после вашего содержательного разговора, вернется явно не скоро.  
\- В смысле...  
\- Он в шоке, - коротко поясняет пробегающий мимо парень с ярко-красными торчащими волосами, делающими его похожим на веселую перезревшую тыкву. Киши радостно кивает, и они, шумно толкаясь и беззлобно переругиваясь, исчезают в конце коридора, откуда незамедлительно доносится грохот.  
"Вот я и дома", - усмехается Атсуши и поудобнее устраивается в кресле.

Танака-сан оказывается миниатюрной девушкой лет двадцати пяти с каким-то выцветшим лицом - вроде симпатичная, но, увидев в толпе, пройдешь, не заметив.  
\- Ой, сегодня только и разговоров о вас, Сакурай-сан, - щебечет она, ловко распутывая склеенные дождем пряди волос. - Думала, опять Киши со своими дурацкими шуточками, ан нет, действительно, Ниши-кун радостный такой был весь день, а сейчас скис совсем, прогон генеральный, а он ругается, вот, расческу мне сломал, - обиженно тянет она, кивая на щетку с отломанной ручкой.  
"Ха. Расческа. На моем счету сотни вещей и один Хисаши"  
Неизвестный Нишикава начинает нравиться Атсуши все больше и больше.  
Прекрати, Атсу. Ты уже однажды сломал себя где-то на границе заката и рассвета, осколки разлетелись по стылой земле мертвыми мотыльками , не собрать, не собрать вовсе, они же не кинутся на зов яростным всплеском.  
А плащ ему подобрали, что надо - длинный, черный как смоль, облепил второй кожей намертво; Атсуши аккуратно поправляет манжеты.  
Он скользит мутной летящей тенью по извилистому коридору, шурша полами плаща, пока не упирается в дверь, ведущую в закулисье. Шумоизоляция ни к черту, дверь словно картонная, с облупившейся кое-где краской; музыка сливается в один неясный гул, неровно переплетаясь с глухо звучащим голосом. Атсуши напрягает слух, но разобрать тембр не может совсем - словно сквозь воду.  
Внезапно шум обрывается, зависнув на пронзительной, почти визжащей ноте. Атсуши едва успевает отойти от двери, как та распахивается настежь, ударяясь о стену; маленький худенький парень вылетает из помещения молниеносно, от него исходит такая волна злости, бессилия и какого-то отчаяния, что Атсуши этим напором почти вжимает в стену.  
\- Ублюдки! - шипит парень сквозь зубы, остановившись в проеме и не оглядываясь. - Вы что тут все, сговорились?!  
Он бежит куда-то вглубь коридора и исчезает буквально через секунду, бросив что-то похожее на "ненавижу-вас-всех-уроды".  
В воздухе пахнет дождем и почему-то мандаринами.  
\- А вот и наш Нишикава, - довольно тянет возникший словно из воздуха Киши, вытряхивая из пачки Lucky Strike. - Ишь как его разнесло.  
\- Что-то случилось? - интересуется Атсуши, и Киши неопределенно отмахивается.  
\- Да хер его разберет. То носится счастливым огурцом, хрен остановишь, то микрофонами швыряется. Забился небось опять в свой закуток между лестницей и окном и сидит там, страдает, мученица, блядь.  
Замечательно. Только очередной истерички и не хватало для полного счастья. Хисаши за глаза хватает.  
\- Сходите туда, возьмите Ниши-куна за шкирку и притащите сюда, он вас точно послушается, это рядом совсем, по коридору прямо до конца и налево, - просит Киши, преданно заглядывая Атсуши в глаза. - До концерта два с половиной часа, а еще надо эту наглую физиономию загримировать.  
Нишикава и правда оказывается около железной обшарпанной аварийной лестницы, стоит, прислонившись бедром к подоконнику, и курит, держа сигарету в чуть подрагиваюших пальцах. Со спины он кажется совсем подростком, хрупким и маленьким.  
Беззащитным.  
Наверное, именно эта кажущаяся уязвимость заставляет Атсуши подойти и встать рядом; на подоконнике лежит небрежно брошенный вишневый Vogue, и он вытягивает одну сигарету.  
"Отвратительно", - думает Атсуши, медленно затягиваясь; теплый дым терпкой сладостью горчит на языке, стекает в желудок густой волной. За окном ливень так и хлещет, разрезает небо тонкими лезвиями, сквозняк льется из плохо подогнанной рамы, Нишикаве явно холодно, вон вздрагивают как костистые крепкие плечи, и зубы стучат упрямо.  
И сердце почему-то заходится как-то.  
Снова возникает странное желание закрыть, защитить-уберечь-ты-идиот-Атсуши.  
Опять на те же грабли.  
Они стоят и стоят как-то неестественно беззвучно, и чертова тишина - хоть режь ее - прерывается лишь на мгновения - судорожными приторно-вишневыми затяжками и шелестом ледяных капель. Нишикава словно прячется где-то в своей скорлупе - за волной гладких волос цвета пряной листвы, за тонкими запястьями и ломкими плечами-ключицами.  
Не раз-га-дать.  
И тишина давит, давит сильнее, туман вьется где-то совсем близко, смотрит с интересом и какой-то насмешкой.  
Что, снова, Атсуши?  
/Да пошел ты./  
Атсуши всем телом чувствует на себе его затравленный взгляд, но Нишикава все так же смотрит куда-то себе под ноги, растерянно крутя между пальцами зажигалку.  
К черту.  
Тьма громко хохочет ему вслед.

\- Что, уже кого-то подцепил себе? - голос Хисаши звучит глухо, словно из глубокой ямы, в которую он так любит себя загонять. - Шваль.  
\- Что ж ты тогда так без ума от меня? - Атсуши плевать. И на Хисаши, и на его очередную истерику обиженной и обделенной жены.  
А дождь все льет и льет, нет конца и края.  
\- Заткнись. Не могу слушать твой довольный, наглый голос. И ты еще смеешь...  
\- Тогда хватит мне названивать, черт тебя подери! - Атсуши срывается, знает, что нельзя, но сдержаться уже не может.  
На другом конце трубки тихо вздыхают-всхлипывают, и Атсуши приходит в себя, резко встряхнув головой.  
Это же Хиса, Атсу. Чертов музыкальный гений с патологической склонностью к истерикам и странной обсессией. Твой Хиса.  
Просто влюбленный ребенок в обертке из идиотских блестящих пиджаков и начищенных ботинок от старины Вествуд.  
/Я всегда буду с тобой, честно.  
Правда-правда?  
Обещаю.  
...я же не могу без тебя/  
\- Прости меня. Я сволочь.  
\- Любимая сволочь, - усмехается Хисаши, судорожно выдыхая. - Ты прав. Просто я сижу в твоей квартире и допиваю свой же Медок, надеюсь, он тебе понравился. Гребаные хризантемы слишком пахли тобой, я выкинул их в окно к чертовой матери.  
\- Хисаши...  
\- Тсубаки-сана покормил. Уж очень он орал.  
\- Я...  
\- Удачи, - перебивает его Хисаши и кладет трубку прежде, чем Атсуши успевает вставить хоть слово.  
/Извини, так глупо вышло.  
Я ничего не смогу дать взамен.  
И не надо. Просто позволь мне любить тебя.  
Без тебя я - никто. Ты - моя музыка. Ты - моя песня./  
Гудки короткие, отрывистые, какая-то тупая боль разливается где-то за грудной клеткой, мешает вздохнуть. Туман вьется, струится тонкими нитями, играется - Атсуши пропускает его между пальцев, хватая пустоту.  
Как всегда - ничего кроме пустоты.  
Зеркало словно инеем покрыто, узорчатым, белоснежным, ледяные иглы острые, как шипы, когда Атсуши проводит по ним пальцем, выцарапывая снежное "боль" на спокойной стеклянной глади.  
А Тварь сидит на краю раковины, болтает ногами в грязных ботинках - все в снежных комьях. Ухмыляется криво, знакомо-издевательски, усмешка трескается, разлетается крошевом, и Атсуши видит себя.  
Темно-темно-темно...  
Дверь за спиной закрывается как-то очень тихо, и где-то на периферии сознания Атсуши отмечает движение в зеркале - словно тень.  
Запах мандаринов и снега.  
Знакомые глаза вспыхивают зеленым пламенем, Тварь с тихим шипением растворяется в искрящемся воздухе, растаяла - без следа.  
Они застывают напротив друг друга, словно свет и тьма, снег и пламя - хуже не придумаешь, что ж все так предсказуемо, бьется в голове набатом, мысли разлетаются, и Атсуши даже не пытается их уловить - слишком много всего.  
Просто слишком.  
Нишикава делает шаг вперед, не сводя взгляда огненных, невозможных глаз, Атсуши невольно отступает, упираясь в край раковины.  
Вот теперь ему становится действительно страшно.  
Туман настороженно преклоняет голову.  
Что тебе надо?  
Раз, два...  
Не сбиваться...  
Как всегда очень вовремя в голове всплывает Хисаши, скорбно поджавший маленький ротик и горестно заламывающий костлявые руки.  
"Что, Атсу, совсем сдурел?" - грустно спрашивает он, вздыхая, и Атсуши резко встряхивает головой, зажмуриваясь, прогоняя настойчивый образ, словно въевшийся яркой картинкой, вспышкой на сетчатке.  
Точно. Сдурел.  
Нишикава стоит в паре шагов от него, сверлит, сверлит взглядом своим странным, глазами странными, и весь Нишикава странный, что ж тебе надо-то, только не тронь, не тронь...  
Изучает.  
Общупывает.  
Атсуши невольно ежится - неприятное чувство. Словно тебя вывернули наизнанку, выпотрошили, как чертову рыбу, и копаются в требухе, перебирают без разбора.  
Нишикава, кажется, задался целью вытряхнуть из Атсуши душу - делает еще один шаг вперёд. Тесно, душно, невозможно, чертовы мандарины повсюду, Тварь скорчилась в углу, плачет, закрывая лицо руками, тоненькими, словно веточки бузины.  
Не плачь, милая, королева моей драмы.  
Туман клубится по углам, стелется тонким ледяным ковром инея по мерзлому кафелю - словно зеркало.  
А Нишикава - омут.  
\- Что ж ты творишь со мной, - тихо произносит он, почти шепчет в каком-то горячечном бреду, словно доверяя этим стенам страшную тайну, не отводя взгляда, и сам он, словно в лихорадке, огонь полыхает до самых гребаных небес, и, если ад существует, наверное, именно такой он и есть; Атсуши невольно поддается этой болезненной волне, чувствует, как начинают гореть щеки, непривычно, почти забыто, и отчаянно хочет проснуться.  
Проснуться.  
Ну же...  
"Ты только наш, Атсу. Куда это ты?"  
Тьма стоит за спиной Нишикавы, укрыв плечи крыльями-волнами, струящимися крупными складками до самых дверей. Она ухмыляется привычно холодно, поглаживая его по голове. Знакомая ухмылка.  
Нашла себе жертву. 

Не надо.  
Если я солгу...  
Тьма удивленно приподнимает летящие брови-стрелки.  
Я сам хочу поиграть.  
Резко становится холодно; стены леденеют, иней растекается уродливыми пятнами.  
Атсуши облизывает губы; взгляд Нишикавы темнеет и вспыхивает зеленым огнём.  
Одиночная партия началась.  
Нишикава как-то слишком быстро и незаметно оказывается рядом - не успевает Атсуши и глазом моргнуть, а он уже тут, притерся близко совсем, едва доставая пушистой макушкой до его носа, вторгся нагло и как-то непосредственно, - как делают чересчур общительные дети с дефицитом внимания и полным отсутствием знаний о личном пространстве. Атсуши вдыхает воздух, пропахший цитрусами, и дуреет окончательно.  
Запах мандаринов тяжелый, словно патока, забивает туман по пыльным углам, дышать нечем совсем, и Атсуши дышит Нишикавой, как жидким ядом, умирая и воскресая снова, почти падает, вцепившись пальцами в жесткие плечи до побелевших костяшек. Он застывает неподвижно - не сдвинешь, и не пытайся - но Нишикава проводит раскаленно-горячими пальцами по шее под волосами, и Атсуши инстинктивно наклоняется, но все же успевает отвернуться; чужие губы мягко мажут по щеке.  
\- Не в губы, - почему-то шепотом говорит он и неожиданно для себя смущается, чего не случалось со времен средней школы. Но Нишикава и не думает смеяться, его взгляд настороженный и какой-то забитый, он понимающе кивает и окончательно вжимает Атсуши спиной в раковину; Атсуши наконец-то закрывает глаза, и Нишикава осторожно целует его - щеки, ресницы, подбородок, лоб, - все, до чего может дотянуться. Но губы послушно не трогает.  
Табу.  
В нем нет той агрессивности потерявшегося в своей влюбленности Имая, этого слепого поклонения на контрасте с грубостью и эгоизмом. Нишикава покрывает его лицо поцелуями, настолько мягкими, что они почти не ощущаются, Атсуши трясет как в лихорадке, выворачивает этой нежностью на стылый пол, хоть руками собирай.  
А Нишикава дразнит, дразнит, водит руками горящими по плечам, греет заледеневшего Атсуши, и целует-целует-целует - добрался до шеи уже, вынуждая запрокинуть голову, - и не делает решительно ни-че-го, и от этого бездействия хочется выть в голос.  
\- Не надо... больше, - с трудом произносит он, глядя вверх, в пустоту. Тьма накрыла их плотным куполом, отрезала от мира, тишина настолько плотная, что хоть ножом ее режь - бесполезно. Горячечный жар стекает в желудок, сворачивается в узел, скручивается, не находя выхода.  
Нишикава отрывается от него, не говоря ни слова, снова смотрит глазами своими какими-то ненормальными, глубокими, словно озеро. На его щеках, по-детски пухлых, румянец цветет яркими неровными пятнами - видно даже в темноте, как и то, насколько он заведен. Его застывшие на плечах Атсуши руки трясутся почти судорожно, и сам он дышит рвано, поверхностно, лихорадочно блестя глазами. Внезапное осознание чужого возбуждения словно выводит из странного оцепенения, бьет в низ живота, скручивая узел еще сильнее, и Атсуши вздрагивает в чужих раскаленных руках, сдерживая порывистый вздох.  
Нишикава все так же держит его, вроде и не крепко, но уверенно - так просто не выберешься.  
Не позволяй лишнего, Атсу.  
Иди. К черту.  
/Пожалуйста, отпусти, мне так страшно./

Нас не было никогда  
И не будет;  
Мы бьемся о небо сутками напролет -  
Упорно-настойчиво,  
Заколоченно-опороченно.  
Пилот, твой чертов радар твердит "на взлет".  
Помехи, помехи вокруг - укорочено;  
Я тащу тебя в бездну, на дно.  
Ты отразишься сотней осколков -  
Мы живы? Мертвы.  
Неважно давно,  
Все равно.  
Все. Равно.  
Я этот мир вознесу.  
Я - океан, как угодно;  
Погрязни-увязни:  
/тони-не спасу/  
Да и незачем вроде.  
Ты вручил мне себя, не думая,  
Не зная-не полагая -  
Опрометчиво,  
Так беспечно  
И так бесконечно.  
/больно так, что не вдохнуть/  
Не проси - просто спаси  
Меня от них -  
/от меня/  
Я завел курок за тебя,  
Я отпускаю - взлетай,  
Не держу - иди -  
Не подведи.  
/стреляй/  
Бэнг-бэнг -  
И я у твоих ног  
В пять шеренг  
Погребен,  
Затемнен.  
Мы встретимся где-то  
на другом рубеже.  
What a cliche!  
Бэнг-бэнг! Туше.

Раз, два, три - попробуй, сбеги.


End file.
